Serendipity
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set in the future, and based off of the movie Return To Me. Blaine's boyfriend, Charlie, dies in a car accident. Kurt gets Charlie's heart. Later Blaine and Kurt meet and slowly they fall for each other. Then they find out what happened. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**I just couldn't stop thinking about this idea!**

_**Prologue**_

_The crash came suddenly. Blaine and Charlie were on their way out to celebrate their anniversary when it happened. The truck blared it's horn. Blaine tried to swerve, but it was too late._

_It was all happening so fast. Blaine was covered in Charlie's blood as they ran the stretcher down the hallway. _

_They asked questions to Blaine, but he could barely answer them. He was in shock._

_He remembered pacing across the waiting room during that night, praying for some kind of miracle. He never was the praying type, but he was desperate. _

_"Please, please, please," he begged softly over and over. His face still had dry blood on him. He didn't care. He looked up and saw the doctor walk closer to the waiting room and he knew the answer even before the doctor had said anything._

* * *

><p>"It's going to be okay, Kurt," Carol said soothingly as she wiped Kurt's hair from his face. Kurt smiled, the medication slowly kicking in.<p>

"I know it will be, Carol. You don't have to stay." He patted his stepmother's arms.

"Of course I do! And don't worry, your father will be back soon. He just had to close up the shop really quick."

"I know, it's okay. I'm not scared," Kurt assured her. "We all knew I'd be needing a new heart soon."

"I just wished it wasn't this soon," sighed Carol and kissed his forehead. "You are so brave, sweetie."

"Just think of all the things you'll get to do when you get a new heart," Finn added with a grin, trying to release the tension. "You can go horse back riding, rock climbing, biking...cross country..."

"And since when have any of those things have interested me?" teased Kurt which caused both Finn and Carol to laugh. Burt came back in the room.

"I wasn't sure if I would get a chance to see you off," he said, looking relieved.

"Come on dad, you're acting like I'm going off to war," said Kurt with a smile and Burt feebly smiled back. Kurt was handling this so so much better than any of them. He was so much stronger. He couldn't help but think of the last time he was in a hospital. When Kurt's mother was on her deathbed. That couldn't happen to Kurt too. He smiled.

"I guess it kind of feels that way for me," he admitted.

"You're saying surgery is like a battlefield? Way to make me feel comfortable," said Kurt, but then regretted the teasing with the look on his father's face. "Come on dad, I was joking..."

"I know you were," sighed Burt. "And I know you'll be fine...that doesn't stop me from worrying. I can't help it. That's partly what being a father is all about. Worrying."

Kurt nodded.

"Just try not and worry TOO much okay? It's not healthy."

Burt laughed.

"You're about to go into surgery and you are worried about MY health?"

"I mean it," said Kurt.

"I'll look out for him," Finn assured Kurt. Kurt nodded. His nurse came in.

"It's time," she said quietly. Burt looked at his son, and tears sprang from his eyes.

"It's going to be okay dad," said Kurt quickly, trying not to cry. Burt hugged Kurt tightly and both of them held each other in a tight embrace before another nurse came in and both of them wheeled Kurt out of the room. As he did so Carol and Finn quickly hugged him as also.

"We'll be waiting for you as soon as you wake up, sweetie," Carol called out as they wheeled him away. He nodded.

"Kurt?" Burt shouted suddenly and Kurt raised his head weakly.

"Yeah, dad?"

"I love you, son."

"I love you too,dad."

* * *

><p><em>The old heart was slowly removed from the young man's chest. As the new heart started to beat inside of him no one had any idea how special that heart was. And how much it would change everything and everyone.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! I'm really excited about this story!**

It had been a year since the accident. A year since the light had gone out in Blaine's eyes. His house was always dark, like he was. His routine was constantly the same. He would lay in his sweatpants all weekend and mechanically go to work during the week. There was no longer a sparkle in him. His infectious smile had not been seen since that horrible day. The he smiled he wore now was forced and un-Blaine like. He quit the band he was in. It was his passion but now that band brought nothing but pain. Each note he played reminded him of Charlie.

He set his guitar, drums, and piano in the garage. He covered them with dust covered blankets and tried to forget about them.

He and Charlie had both owned Warblers because of their days at Dalton. Charlie's Warbler seemed to sense a change and got weaker and weaker, until finally it passed away too. Blaine knew it was stupid to have a funeral for a bird, but he told himself it was what Charlie would have wanted. After that his Warbler never sang again. And Blaine understood all too well for he hadn't sang since Charlie's death either. So he and his bird were together with their misery, but that hardly comforted either of them.

* * *

><p>Kurt really did love having his new heart, most of the time. True he felt strange. To have someone else's heart inside of him and know that it used to beat for someone else wasn't easy to get used to at first. But he loved being able to do the simple things he couldn't before, like ride a bike and go running. He used to hate running before but now he kind of liked it. Just because he was able too. And he loved the wind brushing against his hair. Oh and swimming, he grew to really love swimming.<p>

And while he had physically gotten used to the new heart fairly quickly there was still something gnawing deep inside of him. Each beat told him that the heart really didn't belong to him. He knew that was absurd, but he couldn't help feel guilty. Sometimes he'd lay awake and wonder who had to die so he could live. And then he had to push away that thought because it was slowly killing him on the inside. He couldn't mention this to his family. His father was so much more relaxed and carefree since the surgery. He knew his father was grateful he didn't have to worry about Kurt's heart condition. His doctors tried to listen but they were really too busy for him to talk much. And he didn't want to sound ungrateful. He wondered if every heart transplant patient felt like this. He wondered if they this heartache inside of him, almost as if the heart was missing that he didn't know. He would call himself crazy whenever he thought about those weird thoughts and promised himself never to mention this to anyone.

He sat in his chair and tried to focus on his reading instead of those thoughts.

"Hey, do you have any plans for tonight?" Finn suddenly asked as he knocked on the door to his room. He glanced up.

"No, why?"

Finn grinned.

"I have a surprise set up for you."

Kurt groaned.

"No," he said. "I hate surprises."

"Well you'll like this one," promised Finn. "I set up a date for you."

"What?" Kurt exploded and stood up. Finn backed off, a little surprised by Kurt's reactions. Kurt was beyond furious, though. He thought Finn knew how he felt, no self confidence and sure that no one would date a gay man with a scar.

"Easy dude, relax! I did it for your own good-"

"Bullshit!"

"You were never going to try and date anyone! Kurt man, you are 25 years old and you've never had a boyfriend!"

"This isn't any of your business!"

"It is because you are my stepbrother and I care about you! I want you to be happy! Please, just go with it. He's coming over here..."

"You invited him to the house?" Panic filled him and sweat trickled down his face.

"It was the only way you'd go through with it." Kurt glared at him.

"If I do this this one time," sighed Kurt. "Will you promise NEVER to meddle in my love life again?"

"I promise," said Finn quickly and prayed he could keep it.

Kurt slumped into his chair, defeated for the moment.

"Fine," he snapped. "I'll do it.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Blaine asked as his friend Wes drove down the street.<p>

"Okay promise not to get too mad..."

"Wes...?" Blaine asked with a warning tone. "What did you do?"

"Set you up on a blind date?" Wes looked over sheepishly.

"You what?" Blaine shouted, the feeling of betrayal in him. "Wes, how could you?"

"It's for your own good, man!" Wes said pleadingly. "You haven't dated since Charlie..."

Blaine felt like slapping him.

"It's a really good thing your driving or else I would have hit you just now. Maybe I don't WANT to date anyone else."

"But Charlie wouldn't have wanted you to be miserable for the rest of your life!"

"Don't you DARE bring Charlie into this, Wes! Don't you dare! You have no right!"

"Why not? He has to do with what's going on! Your friends are worried about you, Blaine. All you do is mope around the house. Even your bird senses it and mopes too! It's not healthy and honestly it's a little selfish."

"Excuse me?" Blaine's voice was very dark and dared Wes to continue.

"Charlie is dead and you are alive. That is a really shitty situation, I understand that-"

"Get to the point, Wes."

"But you can still LIVE. You get to live while Charlie can't-"

"But I don't want to!" Blaine shot back, tears in his eyes. "I can't stand living! Maybe I just want to curl up and die-"

"But that's not fair to Charlie! He can't live, so you need to live for him," pleaded Wes. Blaine's eyes became less dark at that thought. "Please...live Blaine. Live for Charlie. He would have wanted you too." Tears rolled down Wes's cheeks. "Please..."

Blaine was crying now too. Crying for this entire situation, and crying for Charlie. He nodded.

"Okay," he whispered, and tried to pull himself together. "I'll do it."


End file.
